roblox_vehiclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Oaken Etna
The 'is the first electric car produced by Oaken Motors. It was released on August 2018, and it is the biggest compact vehicle so far. It also has a claim to be the fastest and most powerful vehicle yet, at 560 A-Chassis Horsepower. Fortunately, this was not disputed. |image1= 2019 Oaken Etna EV-S (S trim; Shooting Break), front.png |caption1= ''2019 Oaken Etna EV-S |company= 7.9 Seconds / 130 MPH (209 KPH) |production= 2018 - present |capacity= 5 |class= Electric Compact Vehicle |engine= 560 Horsepower Dual Electric Motor |top_speed= Not very fast (< 125 MPH, 200 KPH) |related= N/A |sales= TBA }} Overview The '''Oaken Etna is a compact hatchback produced by Oaken Motor Group. Using the aerodynamic shooting brake concept, this city car is Oaken's first battery electric vehicle and the second mass-production vehicle of its class in APEX Motors & Electronics' line. This hatchback is expected to be on the public market in late 2018, with testing to be completed as of July 2018. The shooting brake concept allows this machine to have instant torque and all-wheel drive with zero emissions, along with being the first model to only use a single pedal for acceleration and deceleration. Itzt claims that this vehicle will also be turning heads, thanks to its body styling. EV-S (American Base) The Etna S, or base model is the only trim level that is projected for this vehicle. The Etna comes standard with a 275 kW (368 hp) dual electric motor setup linked to an 85 kWh battery, allowing for it to perform like a gasoline-powered sports car. On the outside, the Etna has bumper-mounted fog lights, Lexus-inspired full LED headlights and holographic tail lights. Like other Oaken sedans, it comes standard with a glass roof and chrome trim. The Etna is also expected to have APEX's Multi-Vehicular Display. To make this vehicle different from other Oaken sedans, the cargo area is taller than its larger cousins and makes it look closer to a hatchback than a sedan. Also, the interior is more simplistic compared to other Oaken models. OSV The OSV model was introduced to the public on July 6, 2018 and will be released with the standard model. This vehicle will have even more powerful motors and will be even faster than gasoline-powered OSV models, with a total motor output of 560 horsepower. Changes will also include having a lower stance and sport appointments. Oaken claims that it will be the fastest model the company has produced, all while creating zero emissions. Basic Specifications Here are the basic specifications in performance and state of the : A-Chassis Specs * Horsepower **'EV-S': 310 **'OSV': 560 * Revolution/Min: 6300 * Weight: 3450 Pounds (1565 kg) * Drive Type: All-Wheel Drive * Transmission: None (3-Powered Electric) Lineup Table Features & Capabilities A-Chassis Features *Dynamic Driving *(Innovated) Adjustable Ride height / Power *(Innovated) Lights, Blinkers, and LEDs. *(Innovated) Operational Animated Interior 'CAR ' *(Innovated) Functional Doors *(Innovated) Functional Windows *Functional Spoiler *APEXHUB V.2 (Press J) 'KEYFOB ' *Toggle Trunk *Toggle Frunk *Disable DriverSeat *Lock Car (Will close all Doors) *Unlock Car More will be noted if unseen RV's Opinion FULL REVIEW EXPECTED AFTER OAKEN ETA OSV RELEASE WE RATE THIS CAR: 0/20 (0%) Did you know? * The Etna was originally called the Everde. * This vehicle is Oaken's only hatchback- it is also the smallest vehicle in the lineup. * The OSV variant is the fastest Oaken vehicle to date. * The Etna can be founded at the Apex-Oaken Dealership owned by Itzt, which can only be visited by friends. Category:Station Wagons Category:Electric Cars Category:Vehicles made by APEX Automotive Category:Vehicles made by Oaken Motor Group